


Harmony

by Naegling



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A poem, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Rhyme, nature metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegling/pseuds/Naegling
Summary: The sound has always hated silence





	

The sound has hated silence, for as long as time has been,   
It shuts away the quiet, and it will not let it in.   
The sound has hated the silence, since the day it came to be,   
In the world that it created, there is no place for me. 

In return the silence has hated the sound, since the day that it was made,  
and it tries to drowned it out,   
and it has always been afraid. 

The low has never trusted high,  
since the day that they both met.   
Civil words, and compromise   
are as close to love they get.  
High has always hated low   
since the day that it was made,   
and that day was so long ago  
They’ve always hated change. 

But you’re not them, and they’re not me.   
Together we’ll make harmony.  
Fill my silence with your song,   
until the sunlight breaks the dawn.   
Then you will hear them loud and clear,   
Songs that only souls can hear,  
until the day light fades away,  
promise me that you will stay. 

The sea has always hated shore   
for standing in it’s way.   
The sea has always longed for more,  
the shore prefers to stay.   
The shore has always hated the sea, since the day that it was born,  
For the wild, crashing waves   
Raging in the storm.   
But the shore has never seen a day  
When the tide is calm and low  
It can not understand,   
It does not want to know. 

But you’re not them, and I’m not they  
and we will mingle in the surf,  
The water erodes the stone away.  
The rain is one with earth.  
Sand flies in the salty spay,  
waves crash upon the shore,  
and as for me, I welcome them   
with open arms and door.

Meet me at the coastline,  
when the tide is coming in.  
Meet me there at daylight.   
When all new things begin. 

 

The root has always hated stone,   
since the day the earth was made.  
The roots long to grow,  
the rocks are in their way.  
The stones have always hated roots   
they go where they should not.  
There are scars, and ancient wounds   
The stones have not forgot. 

But you’re not them, and nor am I   
and together will grow and thrive,  
higher than root, higher than stone,  
could have ever managed on their own. 

 

Your kind has always hated mine   
for as long as they can tell,  
they have fought side by side,  
but never wished each other well.   
My kind has never trusted yours,  
since they met that day,  
and yours have always closed their doors   
When they see mine come their way.

Your father will do as his did before,  
he will walk familiar ways,   
and cry to you from fading shores,  
and bid you not to go astray. 

But you’re not him, and nor am I,  
and we will go side by side,   
on paths we have been warned against,  
where old things go, to meet their end.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write something that is either explicitly slash or inarguably platonic,   
> today is not that day.


End file.
